


Zimbits Kinktober 2k18!

by peachypeppers



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bullet Vibrators, Choking, Coach Bittle Coaches hockey at Samwell, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dom Bitty, Dom Jack, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fuck or Get Very Ill, Hair Pulling, Happy Halloween you kinky fucks, Heat like symptoms, Involuntary soul bonding, Jack can change his body temp as a witch, Kinktober 2018!, Light Asphyxiation, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Play, Mental bonds, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nearly Getting Caught, Omega Bitty, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pain Kink, Puckbunny Bitty, Riding, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Photography, Squirting, Sub Jack, Temperature Play, Trans Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Trans Jack Zimmermann, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, anal penetration, but it’s welcome, dildo, hatefucking, oversensitivity, soul bonds, uhhhh cold hands and tongue, very light though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypeppers/pseuds/peachypeppers
Summary: One enby, two hockey gays, 31 kinks, 31 days. Lets Do This Shit





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT LATE YOU'RE LATE

Some notes:

  1. I decided to post this list cause theres like four possible promts a day and I want yall to know exactly whats coming up!
  2. While I’m going to try my very best to do all of these, I do have school and other obligations. I want these as much as you do, but shit happens
  3. This list has been modified a bit, as some of the days had nothing I was interested in writing for zimbits.
  4. Some fics have trans bitty! Some have trans bitty and trans jack! Some have trans jack! Please read the chapter summary
  5. I’m keeping specific fic details to myself until they’re posted to keep things spicy (I Def already have ideas for most of these aaa!!) but if you have any questions about what the actual kink/prompt entails feel free to ask in the comments!
  6. All prompts take place between two consensual, non related, cognizant adults. None of this noncon/minor/incest stuff in here.



1\. Face-Sitting  
2\. Medical play  
3\. Temperature Play  
4\. Mirror Sex  
5\. Bonds (Empathic or Telepathic)  
6\. Daddy kink  
7\. Coaches Son AU (Coach Bittle coaches hockey at Samwell, Bitty is the coaches son, Jacks his star player)  
8\. Hate-fucking/Angry Sex  
9\. Bondage  
10\. Biting  
11\. ABO Role reversal  
12\. Pet Play  
13\. Creampie  
14\. Tentacles  
15\. Overstimulation  
16\. Body Worship  
17\. Masturbation  
18\. Fucking Machine  
19\. Public  
20\. Dirty talk  
21\. Food play  
22\. Impact Play  
23\. Size Difference  
24\. Pegging  
25\. Slime boy bitty  
26\. Roleplay  
27\. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism  
28\. Stripping/Striptease  
29\. Massage  
30\. Stockings/Tights  
31\. Any combination of the above!


	2. Day 1: Facesitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Zimbits
> 
> Bittys thighs are killer and Jack wants to live between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in fact done yesterday! I swear on my Beta

Jack and Bitty are making out in their boxers in Jack’s king size bed on an early August night. It’s just before hockey and school start, when they can enjoy being together while they can. They're still learning things about each other; For example, Bitty learns Jack has a thing for his thighs, It's obvious with how Jack rubs them up and down when he wears short shorts, until they land on his ass (which Jack also likes, bitty thinks excitedly).

“God, I want you to sit on my face,” Jack groans in between kisses.

Bitty flushes red, and pushes away a little from Jack, who pouts.

“Lord, Jack. Oh, but will that hurt? I don’t wanna smush your face or something,” Bitty says, reaching out a hand to cup jack’s cheek. The thought of putting all his weight on Jack’s face makes him nervous, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little turned on by the thought.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Jack says, taking Bitty’s hand and kissing it. “But you won’t hurt me. I’ve uh. I’ve thought about it a lot, actually.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, Bits. Just like- about being in between your thighs, y’know?” Jack gives them a squeeze, like Bitty might’ve forgotten where his thighs are. “They’re really nice.”

Bitty looks at Jack for a few seconds longer, then lunges back in for a quick kiss, shucking off his boxers along the way.

Jack’s eyes roam the expanse Bitty’s skin, and Bitty rolls his eyes fondly, giving Jack a little nudge.

“Your turn, Mister Zimmermann.”

Quickly, Jack pulls off his own boxers, and Jack and Bitty are left naked and rutting against each other. Another thing they both learned is that Bitty’s neck is sensitive as hell, and with a few licks and kisses, Bitty gets very wet. Jack mouths at Bitty’s shoulder for a bit, before Bitty pushes him back again, but this time, pushes Jack all the way back to a laying poison.

“Okay,” Bitty says, “so how do I-”

“Here, scoot up.”

Jack pulls Bitty up and rearranges them until Bitty’s thighs rest on either side of Jack’s head and his hands grip the headboard, holding him up just out of reach of jack’s mouth.

“Jack, are you sure you’re okay with-”

“Bits, your dick is right there.” Jack whines “I’m sure. Are you-”

“Yeah, I want to.” Bitty nods.

With that, Jack grips Bitty’s hips and slowly lowers his hips down to Jack’s mouth. Almost immediately, Bitty gasps as Jack’s warm tongue rubs against him and starts to work him up and down. It's not foreign, Bitty has had Jack’s tongue on him before, but this is different; this fills him with a sense of control, being on top of Jack and using his face, and Bitty loves it.

Bitty tries to hold still a little, wary of bruising Jack’s nose somehow, but Jack’s always been great with his mouth, and now is no different as he pulls Bitty in closer by his hip and works his tongue deeper.

“Jack,” Bitty whimpers as Jack licks all the way up to his dick. Jack doesn’t let up mouthing at Bitty, making his eyes slide closed and his hips buck forward hard. The apology dies on Bitty’s mouth as Jack’s loud groan vibrates against him. 

Soon, Bitty gives up trying to hold his thrusts back, and given the way Jack kisses and sucks at Bittys dick sweetly, he clearly has no issue with that. Rather, Jack encourages Bitty to rock his hips harder on Jack’s tongue, moving his hand to Bitty’s ass and pressing down hard enough that Bitty wonders if he’ll leave marks for Bitty to see the next morning.

Bitty isn't sure how much longer he lasts, the pleasure building and building inside him until his orgasm hits hard, the only warning for Jack being an “oh shit-” as Bitty comes with his head thrown back. Bitty’s legs tremble as he moves back down to inspect Jack’s face, and his flush suddenly deepens as he realizes he squirted all over Jack’s face, even his hair looks a little wet. Jack, however, really doesn't seem to mind, just gives a pleased grin and reaches over to try and pull Bitty into a kiss. 

“Jack Zimmermann!” Bitty shrieks, pushing Jack’s face away. Jack laughs as Bitty grumbles all the way to the bathroom, tossing him a towel to clean his face

“I am so sorry!” Bitty says, and Jack raises a brow.

“For?”

“For-” Bitty gesture to Jack’s face. “All that.”

“Bits, ‘all that’ was the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me, please don’t apologize.”

Bitty blinks, “But, I came all over your face?”

“And it was hot,” Jack adds. “You're hot.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Bitty mutters “and you haven’t even come.”

“You’re right.” Jack says as Bittys hand creeps closer between his legs “You gonna do something about that?”

Bitty smirks “I suppose I could.”

Jack tosses his head back as Bittys fingers breach inside of him. It doesn’t take long until he’s coming, too, all over Bittys hand.

Bitty makes a face and wipes his hands on the used towel.

“So.” Jack says as bitty snuggles against him “success?”

“Hmm” Bitty taps his lip “inconclusive. we’ll have to try again. Maybe again after that, too.”

Jack laughs “don’t worry, I’d gladly die between your thighs. Y'know, for the cause.”

“And what cause is that?”

“Mutual orgasms.” 

Bitty laughs and rolls his eyes, burying himself against Jacks chest.


	3. Day 2: Medical Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans Bitty, Cis Jack
> 
> Jack surprises Bitty for his graduation with one of his favorite fantasies: Hot Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I discovered I might have a medical kink while writing this!

It comes out one night, while Jack and Bitty are sharing wants and fantasies in hushed whispers, wrapped around each other, legs tangled and breaths mingling. Jack pauses when Bitty says it, which makes Bitty squirm a little, because he didn’t think it was too much, but Bitty doesn’t have much of a reference for what is and isn’t too kinky to share with a partner.

Luckily, Jack picks up on Bittys nervousness and kisses his shoulder. “It’s not bad or anything. I just didn’t think you’d...like something like that?”

“Mister Zimmermann, I am chalk full of repressed secrets you could not imagine.”

Jack snorts in laughter, along with Bitty at his own ridiculousness, but he knows behind every joke is a bit of truth.

~o~

After Bitty graduates, then gets settled in with Jack, a few things arrive in the mail just in time.

“What’s all this now?” Bitty eyes the small boxes Jack tosses next to him in the bed.

“It’s part of your graduation present, open them.” Jack says.

They’ve been intimate long enough that bitty knows just from Jack’s tone just what kind of ‘gift’ this will be. Still, Bittys expecting a buttplug, or a vibrator, so he’s surprised when he opens the first box and pulls out a stethoscope. The second box has a lab coat, and the third is latex gloves.

“You think I should go to medical school?” Bitty jokes.

“Well, I was thinking more of me being the doctor.” Jack hints.

It clicks, and Bitty gasps, looking up at Jack excitedly. “You mean?”

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, of course. I just thought it could be a fun experience.”

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, we are one hundred percent doing this.”

~o~

They don’t have an examination table, but they have a pool table they cover with paper so they don’t stain it (more than they already have, if they’re being honest). The clipboard is found laying around the house, and the lube is always around.

“You sure you’re okay, Bits?” Jack asks.

Bitty nods. He’s a little nervous, but mostly in anticipation and want, especially after seeing Jack in a snug lab coat, stethoscope, and fake glasses.

“Tell me your colors.”

“Red to stop, yellow for a breather, Green to keep going.”

Jack gives Bitty a peck on the cheek. “Good, now lay back, Mister Bittle, your physical is about to start.”

Obediently, Bitty lays back against the table and Jack starts with a few stray touches around Bittys chest, getting his bearings. The texture of the latex gloves feel different, but only serve to make Bitty shiver more. Slowly, Jack makes his way up to Bittys face, fingers resting against Bittys mouth.

“We need to test your gag reflex.” Jack says, and once Bittys mouth falls open, Jack slides his index finger down Bittys throat. Bitty squirms a little at the sudden intrusion, but soon relaxes around Jack’s exploring finger. After a few seconds, Jack adds another finger, and thrusts them back in quickly, fucking Bittys throat. Bitty gives it as good as he gets, licking and sucking as Jack’s fingers plunge in and out and back in.

After a moment, Jack removes both his fingers from Bittys mouth.

“We’re gonna try something a little bigger. Is that alright?”

Bitty eyes Jack’s obvious hard on in his jeans, then looks back at Jack “That sounds perfect. I think you’ll like what you find.”

Jack unzips himself and pulls his dick out from his boxers, not bothering to strip. It added to the professional vibe they had going, and Bitty kind of loved Jack for it. Already, half hard from Bitty sucking his fingers, Jack starts to stroke himself to full hardness, only inches from Bittys face. Part of Bitty begs to arch up and lick, but he knows he’ll have Jack’s dick in his mouth soon, and holds himself still.

Once he’s fully hard, Jack presses his dick against Bittys mouth in silent command, and Bitty opens, eyes sliding closed at the feeling of Jack’s dick in his mouth. He grips the back of Bittys head and guides Bitty gently, a few inches at a time until Bittys taking the whole length down his throat, Jack’s hand on the back of his head keeping him still. Bitty makes little grunting noises as Jack picks up his speed, fucking Bittys throat.

They’ve Jack slides his length all the way down Bittys throat, holding him there until he squirms, then pulls him off with a ‘pop’. Bitty takes a few seconds to catch his breath, and then Jack is tugging him back down onto his dick, Bittys nose flush against Jacks pelvis for a few seconds before being released. Again, Bitty takes a few deep breaths before jack thrusts his dick down bittys throat, this time pulling Bitty fully off him. A thin, but obscene thread of saliva connects Bittys mouth and Jack’s dick.

“No gag reflex.” Jack notes breathlessly, writing it down on the clipboard. “Can take about eight inches at once. Suck a lot of dick, Mister Bittle?”

Bitty giggles, through his voice sounds sore “only one.”

Jack hums, writing on the clipboard again. “Let’s move on, shall we? Next, we need to test your heart rate in response to certain stimuli.”

Bitty jumps a little at the sudden coldness of the stethoscope against his skin, and Jack makes a ‘tsk’ sound.

“Your heartbeat is a little fast. Are you nervous?”

“Just a little. I’ve never had a checkup like this.”

“I can assure you, Mister Bittle, it’ll be very pleasurable.”

Jack’s free hand trails down Bittys body, in between his legs, and rubs slowly in circles, making Bitty whine. The latex is definitely a new sensation, but Bitty finds himself enjoying it as Jack plays with his dick.

“Hmm, pretty wet already. But I think we’ll need some more for this next portion.” Jack pulls both of his hands away, and opens the bottle of lube, slicking up two fingers. He pushes one finger inside of Bitty, and Bitty gasps, arching his hips. Jack makes another ‘tsk’ sound and pushes Bittys hips down with his other hand, still fucking Bitty steadily with one finger.

“Sorry.” Bitty gasps, gripping at the table and trying to hold still as Jack continues his teasing. Satisfied that Bitty won’t move again, Jack puts his stethoscope back on him, listening to his heightened heartbeat. He adds a second finger in slowly.

“Hold still, Mister Bittle, or we’ll have to start the procedure over again.”

Bitty nods, trying to keep from bucking up into Jack’s skilled fingers pumping in and out of him. It’s incredibly hard, with Jack fucking him him with his fingers, and the cold stethoscope on his warm chest making him jump every time Jack moves it. Jack goes slow at first, teasing, but soon he’s fucking bitty hard and fast, the lube and Bittys slick making a dirty squelch noise that heats up Bittys face at the sound.

“Jack, Jack, I think- I’m gonna-”

Jack doubles his efforts, rapidly pumping his fingers in and out of Bitty, thumbing his dick hard, until Bittys coming with a sob, hands scraping uselessly at the paper under him for something to grip.

Slowly, Jack pulls his fingers out of Bitty, inspecting the latex glove. “You made quite the mess.” Jack says, then moves his gloved hand towards Bittys face “Open.”

Bitty opens his mouth, and sucks Jack’s fingers clean “Good. We have one more test.”

Jack grabs the condom from next to the lube bottle, tears the foil pack open, and rolls it on. He teases, for a moment, rubbing his dick between Bittys folds but not pushing in. Just the sensation of Jack’s dick rubbing him is enough to make Bitty whimper, and Jack smirks “are you particularly sensitive post-orgasm, mister bittle?”

“Yes.” Bitty whispers.

Jack pushes in a few inches, and Bitty groans. “How does that feel?” Jack asks.

“S’good.” 

Another few inches has Bitty letting out a sob, and Jack rubs Bittys hip comfortingly. “You’re doing so good, we just need to check your sensitivity levels.” Jack pushes in the rest of the way, bottoming out inside Bitty. 

“Oh fuck.” Bitty whimpers. Jack’s dick is already sizable, but with everything being so sensitive, it feels huge inside of him now. When Jack takes the first steady thrust, Bitty gasps with the sudden pleasure-pain bursting inside him. Every thrust punches out little ‘ah’ noises from Bitty. Its almost too much, but at the same time Bitty loves that too-soon pleasure wracking through him as Jack pounds away. Jack adjusts his position, using the table as leverage to fuck Bitty harder. 

The first touch to Bittys sore dick makes him jump, like an electric shock of sensation pulsing through every inch of him. Jack keeps rubbing Bittys as he fucks him, sending even more pleasure through Bittys body. 

Bittys second orgasm hits suddenly, making him arm his back and shout as Jack keeps fucking him hard through each wave, until finally Bittys clenching and pulsing around Jack’s dick has him coming too.

They both lay there for a second, too tired to move to the couch mere feet away. In fact Bittys sure his legs can’t carry him anywhere in this state. Still, the paper under Bitty is a mess, and soon Jack’s carrying bitty bridal style to their jacuzzi tub, where they relax against each other.

“Did you have fun, mon amor?”

Bitty hums, kissing jack’s jaw “you know I did. You win the Stanley cup for best boyfriend and best graduation gift.”


	4. Day 3: Temperature play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Bitty, Jacks genitals aren't mentioned so thats uhh. up to the reader?
> 
> Bitty, a garden witch, spends all morning in the hot sun. His boyfriend, Jack, whose an ice witch, has an idea to cool him off.

Sometimes, Jack likes to sneak up on Bitty and run his ice-cold fingers up Bittys abdomen and make Bitty yelp and drop whatever he’s doing. He can hardly be blamed, though. Jack’s an ice witch, and can make anything cold at will, including his own body; that, coupled with Bitty being a garden witch who basks in the warm sun all day, makes for a very sudden and unexpected shock from Jack’s literally frozen touch, like ice running down his back.

 

Sometimes, though, it feels nice, cold against overheated skin. Bitty wonders what it would be like to have those cold fingers...elsewhere on his body. More intimate parts.

 

It's a summer day, an afternoon break from the garden for Bitty ended in him underneath Jack, who well may be trying to suck Bittys blood out of his neck like a vampire. Bittys skin is still sticky and hot from outside, and after this he’s dragging Jack to shower, it’s already been decided.

 

“You’re hot.” Jack mutters “or, wait. I mean like you’re really warm. Not that you aren’t  _ hot  _ though.”

 

Bitty snorts “Nice save, goofball. I’ve been out in the sun all day, of course I’m warm.”

 

Jack just hums, contemplative “Wanna cool off?”

 

“What do you- _ oh _ .” Bitty yelps as Jack trails an icy finger down his chest and stomach.

 

“Good or bad?”

 

“ _ Fuck,  _ do that again.” Bitty says breathlessly. Jack strokes his hand lightly and gently up Bittys side, like he’s testing, making sure Bitty feels good. Bitty leans into the cool sensation with a little pleased sigh. “That feels so good.”

 

Jack continues teasing Bittys body with his hand, stroking his rosy-cheeked face, down to his freckled shoulder, then repeats on the other side, stopping and rubbing a little harder in places where the touch pulls a soft whine from Bitty. Bitty watches, eyes lidded, as Jack slowly trails his hand down to Bittys stomach, and presses a light kiss. Bitty expects a warm mouth, but Jack’s lips are as cold as ice, and Bitty jumps.

 

Jack pulls back. “Was that-”

 

“Great, amazing, I just wasn’t expecting your mouth to be that cold.”

 

Jack shrugs “I’m experimenting.” and goes back to dropping little kisses on Bittys stomach. It’s different from the strokes Jack left down his body. While Jack’s hand was like a stream of cold water, his mouth is like quick little jolts of ice hitting him. Jack presses kisses lower and lower down Bittys body, then detours to Bittys thighs. He leaves little nips there, soothing them over with more cold kisses, then moves to the other thigh and repeats, leaving a trail of bites and kisses, inching towards Bittys crotch, until he’s hovering just above it.

 

Jack’s teasing breath is cold, too, making Bitty jut his hips up towards Jack’s waiting mouth.

 

“Bits.” He whispers into Bittys thigh. “Can I-?” 

 

“Please.”

 

Jack doesn’t need more prompting than that, starting with a cold kiss to Bittys dick. The sudden chill to Bittys sensitive spots make him shout. Jack’s arms hold Bittys hips down as he presses a couple more sucking kisses to Bittys dick, before moving down and sliding his cold tongue between Bittys folds. It’s so different from the usual warm heat of Jack’s mouth, but it heightens every touch. One of Bittys hands snakes it’s way to jack’s hair and tugs at the short strands as Jack laps up and down.

 

Jacks icy finger brushes against Bittys hole, and Bittys eyes fly open as it pushes inside of him.

 

“ _ J-jack!” _ Bitty wails as the finger thrusts deep. He rolls his hips back against the cold sensation inside of him, his eyes rolling back in his head as jack’s tongue is replaced by his thumb, which rubs in circles around his dick.

 

“You wanna come, Bits?”

 

Bitty nods, and Jack rubs harder “Come, Bits.”

 

As if on cue, Bitty comes against Jack’s hand, shuddering as the cold finger works him through his orgasm, until he’s too sensitive and pushes Jack’s hand away.

 

“I’m cold.” Bitty whines, snuggling deeper into the bed.

 

Jack laughs, extending his hand for bis boyfriend. “Come on, Bits, lets get you into a warm shower.”

 

Bitty accepts Jack’s hand, and lets Jack lead him into the bathroom for a hopefully steaming shower.


	5. Day 4: Mirror sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans Zimbits
> 
> After a charity gala, Jack decides to make a mess of his perfectly done up husband, and wants him to watch as it happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tantusinc.com/collections/feeldoe/products/realdoe-stout Jacks "dick" is something like this!

It’s hours into a charity gala: Bitty’s invitation to promote his new cookbook brought he and Jack to New York, to this evening of impressing socialites and producers. It's been hours of Jack watching Bitty flutter around from person to person like a hummingbird to flowers, clearly in his element. Bitty’s hair is styled back perfectly, he’s wearing a suit that’s been tailored to every curve of his body, he moves and talks with such confidence, and Jack? Jack deserves a goddamn medal, because it’s been hours of watching his perfect, gorgeous, successful,  _ amazing  _ husband make small talk, and Jack hasn’t thrown Bitty onto the nearest table and had his way with him. 

 

Not that Jack hasn’t thought about it; in between polite conversation, Jack’s eyes scan the crowd looking for Bitty, and when they find him Jack’s mind drifts, thinking about how good he looks.

 

Finally, they’re saying their goodbyes to everyone, Jack’s arm hooked tight around Bitty’s as they both give polite waves, and then it’s just two of them, heading back to their hotel room. Jack keeps his hand around Bitty’s waist, and when he’s sure they’re alone in the hall, he leans down and whispers, “You look so good. I can’t wait to make a mess of you.”

 

Bitty doesn’t respond aside from a hitch in his breathing and leaning into Jack’s arm a little more. Jack doesn’t let go until they’re in front of their room, choosing to go in behind Bitty instead.

 

Their hotel door closes behind them, and Jack wraps his arms around Bitty from behind, pressing kisses to his neck. Bitty sighs and tilts his head for better access, and Jack rewards him with a nip, making bitty gasp. Jack walks them over to the vanity outside the bathroom, still pressing kisses to and sucking on Bitty’s neck as he does.

 

“You look amazing, Bits,” Jack whispers in Bitty’s ear, tugging on it with his teeth. “I want you to see how good you look when I wreck you.” 

 

Bittys groans and his cheeks go hot, and he can actually see himself flushing in the mirror.

 

Jack bends Bitty over the counter with a firm hand on his back. Jack guides Bitty’s arms to brace against the surface and angles his face forwards, leaving him staring at his own reflection. “Stay. I’ll be right back.”

 

Swiftly, Jack moves towards his suitcase at the foot of his bed and rummages through it until he finds what he’s looking for, tucked in the very bottom in a velvet bag: a bottle of lube and his dick. Jack saunters back towards Bitty, who hasn’t moved, and places the dildo and lube on the counter, Bitty giving a little excited exhale at the sight of them.

 

“You’re so good, waiting for me,” Jack says, stroking Bitty’s hip and stomach. He guides Bitty back up, until they’re pressed back-to-chest, and starts peeling off Bitty’s suit jacket, leaving Bitty in his white button down, belt, and slacks. Jack slowly undoes the first few buttons, exposing Bitty’s chest to Jack’s wandering hands. Bitty’s eyes slide close in pleasure, and that won’t do. Jack rakes his hands down Bitty’s chest, leaving angry red marks and making the smaller boy yelp, eyes springing open.

 

“Keep your eyes forward, Bits. I want you to watch.”

 

Bitty’s eyes widen a little when he notices the contrast of his crisp white shirt and his reddening skin, both from flush and Jack’s nails.

 

“You’re going to be good for me, right Bits? Gonna keep your eyes open while I fuck you?”

 

“Yes,” Bitty pants, already blissed out.

 

“Good.” Jack smirks, and goes back to undoing Bitty’s shirt buttons and untucking him from his pants. He takes his time, exploring every inch of skin revealed to him, until he comes to Bitty’s belt. Jack undoes the clasp and pulls the belt off, placing it next to Bitty’s suit jacket on the counter, then flicks the pant button open and pulls down the zipper. He rubs Bitty’s lower stomach, trailing his hand down his pants and palming at his boxer-covered front. Bitty squirms a little and lets out quiet groans as Jack rubs his clothed fuckhole in slow circles, then slides his hand down inside Bitty’s underwear.

 

“You’re so wet already,” Jack growls, rubbing deeper. Bitty’s eyes haven’t left the mirror, still watching with hooded eyes as Jack teases him. 

 

Jack pulls Bitty’s slacks and underwear down to his knees. His inner thighs are shiny, the slick having spread across his skin. Jack groans, moving his hand back up to rub again as Bitty watches him through the mirror. “You’re so fucking hot, Bits.” Bitty spreads his legs as best he can, letting out little whines and sighs of pleasure as Jack’s hand works him.   
  
Jack finally moves his hand, moving Bitty forward a little bit, just enough that he can get a handful of his ass and squeeze hard.  He pulls his hand back and smacks once, making Bitty yelp.

  
“Bend over, hands on the counter.” 

 

Obediently, Bitty bends. Jack grabs the dick from the counter, and slicks it with lube. He unzips his own pants and pulls them down, along with his boxers, and Bitty’s eyes flick down appreciatively. After turing the bullet vibe end on, Jack teases himself a little before sliding it in.

 

“You ready?” Jack asks.

 

Bitty nods. “Fuck me.”

 

“Watch.” Jack wraps a hand in Bittys hair and pushes in hard, drawing a soft  _ oof _ from Bitty as Jack starts to pound him. Bittys grip on the counter tightens as Jack fucks into him relentlessly, hand still tight in his hair and holding his head still, straight ahead at the mirror. Bittys never  _ seen _ himself take a good fuck before, and Bitty feels a little narcissistic, because he thinks looks  _ hot as hell. _ Bitty watches Jack thrust in and out of him, and the only disappointment is that he can’t get a better glimpse of it

 

Jack’s dick is hitting Bity exactly where he needs, pleasure wracking through every inch of his body, stringing him out until the only thing he can think about is how good he feels. Bittys eyes slide closed, and Jack snarls, shaking Bittys head with his grip. Bitty whines, but opens his eyes obediently.

 

Jack’s hand moves from Bittys hair to his jaw, and Bitty squirms a little at the new pressure on his throat, making it a little harder to catch his breath. Bitty loves it, though, loves how out of control he feels with Jack fucking him tirelessly fast, how he trusts Jack to  _ do _ this to him and put him together after.

 

With every thrust into Bitty, the bullet vibe inside Jack pushes hard against his own walls, sending him closer and closer to the edge alongside Bitty. He ups his pace, which makes the smaller cry out louder.

 

“ _ Jack- _ ” Bitty tries to warn, but lets out a loud cry as he comes hard. Jack keeps fucking him through his orgasm, until Bittys shaking with oversensitivity. Bitty lets out a whimper as Jack pulls out, slumping down against the counter. He watches as Jack fucks the vibrator end in and out a few more times until he’s coming, too.

 

Bitty glances at himself in the mirror. There’s a flush down Bittys chest, accompanied by little red streaks from Jack’s nails, his hair is completely out of place, he’s half dressed in an open button down and slacks around his waist that are most definitely ruined, there’s come dripping down his legs, his eyes are watery, and his lip is thoroughly puffy.

 

“You look good.” Jack mutters, pressing his mouth against Bittys skin 

 

“I do,” Bitty smiles, the frowns. “This suits gone forever, though.”

 

“We can buy other suits,” Jack says, “and I’ll fuck you out of those, too, and then we buy more because we're both rich.”

 

Bitty rolls his eyes, but there’s a soft, pleased smile on his face.


	6. Day 5: Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty bond without realizing, and now their consummation period has hit, meaning if they don't fuck soon they'll get sicker and sicker and then their bond will break forever. Unfortunately, Jack is in Boston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This! got away from me! It was gonna be fuck or die but ended up being more bond-y sooo I switched things up!

Bitty should’ve seen it coming in advance; the signs were there, but Bitty was more than ready to write off any mental connection to Jack as them being that in-tune with each other’s thoughts. They would have had to been bonded for at least three weeks for the consummation stage to hit. There was no mistaking the pulsing in his veins now, or the rapid heartbeat in his chest, or the stark need for Jack to touch him, though.

 

Somehow, at some point, his soul had bonded to Jacks without him noticing, and now he needed to confirm the bond with consummation, or break it.

 

Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad if Jack were actually  _ around _ . Because not  _ only  _ did their consummation period hit, it hit while Jack was in Boston.

 

_ It could be worse _ . Bitty thinks, squirming uncomfortably on the sofa, watching the game go on.  _ At least he’s not farther away _ .

 

For a second, Jack’s is shown on the screen in passing, and Bitty feels a rush of heat hit him.

 

_____

 

Something is wrong.

 

Jack’s filled with tension and anxiety, but it’s not the kind of tension and anxiety that comes from a 2-2 game at the end of first period. In fact, Jack barely spares a thought to the game while he sits in the locker room, the Falconers coach droning on in the background.

 

If he was honest, Bitty was in the back of his mind the whole trip, hadn’t even wanted to leave Bitty in the first place. That was fine, that was motivation to go, win, head back to Providence to his waiting boyfriend. Now though? Now all Jack can think about is  _ Bitty.  _ Bitty in the mornings, buried under the covers with only a blond cowlick sticking out; Bitty puttering around the kitchen in only a pair of short shorts, stretching out to reach a bag of flour carelessly left too high for him by Jack; Bittys giggle and his smile and his freckles and his hands and his nose and  _ Bitty Bitty Bitty Bitty Bitty _ .

 

He’d spend his whole life with Bitty if Bitty graced him with that opportunity. 

 

Tater waves a hand in front of Jack’s face, and Jack jerks as he’s snapped out of his daze.

 

“You okay, Zimbonni?”

 

“Yeah.” Jack says, batting Taters hand away.

 

It’s not convincing in the slightest, but they’re being ushered out of the locker room to the ice, and Tater can only shoot Jack a worried look as they line up. 

 

“Keep your head in the game, Zimmermann.” Jack argues with himself feebly. How the fuck is he suppose to keep his head in the game when Bitty is so clearly in  _ distress. _

 

Jack frowns to himself.

 

How does he know-

 

_ Oh fuck. _

 

_ _____ _

 

The dizziness has just begun to set in when Bitty finally slides a hand down his shorts, trying to alleviate some of the burning heat inside him. He focuses on his sensitive dick, slowly rubbing it at first, then speeding up as he gets more and more desperate. Bitty yanks his shorts off and bends his knees, trying to get a better angle. He rolls his hips into his hand, imagining Jack watching him, praising him and telling him how good he looks touching himself.

 

Bitty comes with a whimper, basking in the relief and as his symptoms subside for the time being. It’s not long, though, before the intense arousal and need for Jack start to creep back, and Bitty lets out a little sob.

 

______

 

Jack’s head feels like it’s going to burst, or maybe he’ll snap his mouthguard with his teeth clenching first. There’s no way to get any relief, not in the middle of a game. Bitty was too far away, and he needed Jack to take care of him, and Jack wasn’t  _ there _ .

 

For once in his life, Jack is glad he’s not on the ice, not when images start to flash in his mind that he  _ knows _ aren’t just his imagination. They’re too real, too vivid for Jack to just conjure up in his brain. Jack sees Bitty, strewn out on the couch, thighs messy with slick, furiously trying to get himself off with his hand. There's no sound, but Jack can see the shape of Bittys lips mouthing ‘ _ Jack, Jack, Jack’ _

 

“Jack-”

 

Jack jumps, the voice much too deep and present to be Bitty.

 

“You alright, kid?” Thirdy asks “you look really out of it.”

 

“Not really- I think I- my partner- I have to-” Jack groans, gripping his pounding head. “Fuck, it  _ hurts. _ ”

 

______

 

Bittys flicking through dirty images Jack’s sent him, buried in Jacks hoodie, hoping either thing will help the heat coursing through him as he jerks off  _ again _ , when he gets the notification on his phone. Normally he’d ignore it, but its Jack’s name, which doesn’t make any sense, because Jack should be at a  _game_

 

He opens the text and frowns.

 

Jack: I’m coming back home 

 

Seconds later, a Twitter notification from the Falconers, and he catches a glimpse of Jack’s name.When he opens it, he nearly drops his phone. “ _ What? _ ”

 

@OfficialPVDFalcs: Jack Zimmermann will not be returning for the remainder of the game due to ‘illness’

_____

 

Jack is escorted back to his hotel room to get his things by a trainer to make sure he doesn’t faint on the way. The door closes behind him, and Jack’s finally able to pull his sweatpants down and pull his painfully hard dick out of his jock, after sending a quick text to Bitty so he wasn't shocked when Jack showed up.

 

The first touch is such relief to Jack’s overheated body that he’d be surprised if he wasn’t overheard by whoever was in the room next to him. Really, he didn’t  _ care _ , because it feels so good to be able to give himself some relief. 

 

Jack sees glimpses of Bitty in his head through their mental connection. He’s in between heat waves, legs hooked over the edge of the sofa, eyes half lidded and looking blissed out. Jack reaches a hand, as if he was really there and could offer Bitty some relief or comfort. It's not long until Jacks coming on his shirt, harder and more than he ever has.

 

_ Soon _ . Jack thinks, trying to send comforting thoughts to Bitty through the bond.

 

As Jacks packing his things, he spots his phone on the dresser where he left it after texting Bitty. There's a missed call from Bitty, and a few texts waiting for him.

 

Bitty: What do you mean?

Bitty: I hope it hasn't been bad for you

Bitty: Hurry home

 

Bittys probably in his fourth wave by now, so Jack just pockets his phone, and tries to send a single thought through the bond:  _ Soon _ .

 

_____

 

Bittys wrist could only jerk off so much, and Bittys heat riddled body didn't particularly care about that, plus he's made quite a mess over the sofa already, so Bitty moves over to the bedroom with the little energy he can muster, spurred on by Jack’s promises of  _ soon _ . Bittys so wet from three orgasms so far, he figures he can do without lube, and goes for one of their bigger dildos. Slowly, he lowers himself onto the dick, biting his lip as hes spread open wide. Bitty takes a few seconds to adjust to the girth before lifting himself up, and sliding back down with a loud groan.

 

‘ _ Hurry back, Jack _ ’ Bitty thinks, before he slips into thoughtless pleasure.

 

_____

 

Jack tries his best to keep a straight face during the uber ride, while his mind floods him with images of Bitty fucking himself wildly on one of their dildos, head tossed back, his gorgeous, lithe body on display. Jack feels a little bit bad for slamming the Uber cars door when they arrive at his apartment, but all he can really think about his how  _ close  _ Bitty is.

 

The apartment smells like Bitty the second Jack walks in, his already hard dick throbbing against his jock. His brain isn’t clouded enough to forget a condom, so he grabs one from their guest bathroom before heading to where Bittys scent is strongest: their bedroom.

 

Bitty must’ve heard Jack come in, or maybe his half of the bond let him know Jack was home, because the dildo has been discarded on the floor, and Bittys on his hands and knees, ass facing the door, waiting patiently for Jack.

 

“Please, Jack.” He whispers, waving his ass a little.

 

Jack groans, pulling his dick out of his sweats and moving towards bitty, cupping his hip as soon as he’s close enough to touch. He wastes no time teasing, pushing deep inside Bitty, making the boy under him moan in satisfaction and arch his back. Being inside Bittys now felt like finding something he didn’t know was lost, and now would never be without. Jack takes a few seconds, just reveling in the fact that he’s here with Bitty now, before slowly pulling out, and then back in, rocking the bed and Bitty.  

 

He takes it slow, his mouth on Bittys neck, Bittys soft mewls of pleasure under him driving him on. Soon, though, he grows tired of not being able to see Bitty, or kiss his face. Much to Bittys whining, Jack pulls out and flips Bitty over on his back, then pushes back in and takes Bittys lips with his own at the same time.

 

“I love you.” Bitty mutters, arms looped tight around Jack waist. “You feel so good, Jack. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, so much Bits.” Jack strokes a hand in Bittys hair and pulls him against his chest as he slowly fucks Bitty. Bitty leaves open mouthed kisses all over Jack, like he’s dying of thirst and Jack is water.

 

They rock together, until they’re coming in unison, their breaths mingled together. The storm in Jack’s head clears out, and he looks over Bitty, his boyfriend, his  _ bondmate _ . Bittys staring at Jack, too, wide eyed, like he’s scared if he closes them he’ll wake up and it’ll all be an illusion.

 

“So,” Jack says, breaking the silence “We’re bonded.”

 

“Yeah. Any regrets?” Bitty asks.

 

Jack shakes his head “Only that I wasn’t here for you sooner.”

 

“I can’t believe neither of us caught on beforehand!” Bitty laughs “We sure are a pair of idiots.”

 

“But we’re each other’s idiots, now.” Jack says, pulling Bitty to lay on top of him.

 

Bitty smiles, burying himself in Jacks scent “We are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: I’m going to be busy meeting Ngozi today!! While I’m Def gonna work on the next fic and try to get it up in time, don’t be surprised if I end up being late/posting today’s fic tomorrow, along with tomorrow’s fic <3


	7. Day 6: Daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and his friends jokingly call NHL star Jack Zimmermann, “daddy”. It’s not a big deal. What are the odds bitty will ever meet or talk to Jack Zimmermann anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close your eyes and pretend with me that the NHL isn’t a dumpster fire and would allow a trans man in the league. Also not totally satisfied with this but I need to post it already

“Jack Zimmermann is daddy af”   
  
It starts as a joke about a hot hockey player that Bitty is sure he’d never get to meet. 

 

He may be a fan of the Boston Bruins, one of the Falconers biggest rivals, but Bitty wasn’t about to lie and say Jack Zimmermann wasn’t drop dead gorgeous, and the leagues first openly bi and trans player to boot. It’s not like they’re the only ones to call Jack Zimmermann ‘daddy’ anyway. Half of the Providence Falconers fans do it.   
  
It’s a joke, a totally harmless joke because Bitty’s never going to meet Jack Zimmermann anyway. What are the odds?   
  
It’s a funny joke, right up until he  _ sees  _ Jack Zimmermann, live and in person, and Jack Zimmermann really is daddy as  _ fuck _ .   
  
It’s after a Bruins V Falconers game that’s Shitty scored tickets to, so he, Bitty, Lardo, Ransom, and Holster all packed up into Ransom’s Jeep and took off for the weekend to Providence.   
  
The Bruins lost 6-7. It was pretty disappointing overall, but Bitty would be a liar if he said Mashkov’s 3rd period goal with 2 seconds left on the clock wasn’t clutch. There was a bar-slash-club that Holster had been itching to try since he’d read about it. It was pretty classy, cushioned seats, a place for live music on certain days, and a dance floor, already littered with a few couples.

  
About thirty minutes in, Lardo hisses and points at the door “Falconers. 12 o clock.”   
  
Sure enough, Sebastian Saint Martin, Alexei Mashkov, Randall Robinson, Noé Sears, and Jack Zimmermann walk through the entrance and take their seats at a large booth near the front.   
  
“Shit, what’s Jack Zimmermann doing out? Doesn’t he not do drinking anymore?”    
  
“Alexei Mashkov. Breathing the same air as me.”   
  
“Rans, please stay upright.”   
  
While Holster and Ransom bicker, Bitty’s eyes are on Jack. Black hair, partially swept back, perfect for pulling on, broad shoulders that beg to be bitten, and icy blue eyes. When those eyes lock onto Bitty’s, it’s like an electric shock through him. Jack Zimmermann is daddy as  _ fuck _ .   
  
It’s not until the whole table bursts into laughter that Bitty realizes he’s said it out loud.   
  
In between laughter, Lardo says “Fuck, dude. I dare you to go say that to him. Right now.”   
  
Bitty knows he could chicken out. They’d razz on him a little more, but they’d go back to their drinks, they’d leave, he’d never see Jack Zimmermann's beautiful face again, but it would be a story.   
  
Instead, Bitty’s feet move as he sees Jack Zimmermann getting up from his booth and to the bar, not even hearing the loud cheers from his friends as he did. Jack takes a barstool, and Bitty takes the seat next to him. 

 

Hailing over the bartender, “I’ll have a vodka cranberry,” Bitty says.

 

“I’ll have a sweet peach martini.” Jack says after him.

 

Bitty raises a surprised brow and glances at Jack. “I take it you have a sweet tooth?”

 

“Only when the occasion calls for it.” Jack says, matter of fact.

 

Bitty nods, “Well, the occasion definitely calls for it. That was a great game you played.”

 

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” Jack’s smile is only slightly strained.

 

The bartender deposits their drinks in front of them, and they’re silent for a bit while the take sips from their drink. This time, it’s Jack who starts the conversation.

 

“So, are you a fan?”

 

Bitty thinks about saying yes, pretending he’s a falcs puck bunny to get on Jack’s good side, but it feels wrong to lie like that. So Bitty shakes his head. “I’m a Boston boy, actually, but a good game is a good game, y'know?”

 

Jack makes an approving noise, and his smile gets more genuine.“Humble, I like that.” He downs the rest of his drink, then turns to Bitty. “Can I buy you another drink? To make up for the loss.”

 

“Humble,” Bitty mimics. “If you’d like, you can.”

 

Another drink and more casual flirting later, Jack leans in towards Bitty a little. “So, Boston Boy, care to dance, or does that fall under fraternizing with the enemy?”

 

Bitty’s heart is slamming against his chest rapidly under Jack’s wanting gaze, but he keeps his voice steady. “Well, you know what they say about keeping friends close and enemies closer.”

 

Jack chuckles, then stands from the barstool and presses his lips to Bitty’s ear. “Then I plan to keep you very,  _ very  _ close.”

 

Bitty hops off the barstool and lets Jack take his hand and lead him to the now-crowded dance floor.

 

Jack wasn’t kidding when he said he’d keep Bitty close; they’re only a few songs in and he’s pressed up against Bitty’s back firmly, a warm hand on his hip, thumb just barely touching skin between his shirt and shorts. Bitty gives it as good as he gets, rocking them to the beat, tossing his head back as Jack’s lips brush against his neck. He buries a hand in Jack’s hair as Jack’s hand sneaks up under his shirt and presses against the expanse of his lower stomach.

 

The song changes, and the opening to Partition begins, and Bitty gets bold. He grinds his ass back against Jack purposefully, and tilts his head to kiss his jaw. Jack groans, trying to keep up with Bitty’s sudden pace, though Bitty definitely takes the lead in this one, and he’s determined to drive Jack crazy.

 

“ _ Take all of me.”  _ Bitty mouths, the words brushing against Jack, who presses Bitty back against him a little harder. In return, Bitty tugs a little on Jack’s hair, and Jack grunts softly.

 

The song finishes, and Bitty leans back against him, a little exhausted from all the dancing. Jack leans down to whisper, his breath hot against Bitty’s ear. “Let me take you home.”

 

Bitty’s eyes slide shut. “ _ Yes. _ ”

 

_____

 

That’s how Bitty ends up in a multi-million dollar condo, in the lap of a gorgeous man, two firm hands gripping his ass as they make out, shirts already discarded. Jack’s found where Bitty is sensitive, in between his neck and shoulder, and is happy to exploit that weakness as Bitty’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Bitty’s hand tugs at Jack’s hair more fully now, encouraging the onslaught of kisses and nips.

 

A particularly hard bite to his shoulder has Bitty crying out “ _ Daddy _ ,” and his blood runs cold. 

 

_ Did I really just-? _

 

Bitty opens his mouth to apologize profusely and explain it’s just a  _ joke, honestly. _ But Jack just grips Bitty’s ass harder and growls low in his ear.

 

“You like that, baby boy?”

 

Bitty’s face is beet red, he’s sure, but he nods because  _ fuck  _ if that’s not the hottest thing anyone’s told him. Bitty had never been into the daddy stuff, despite him and his friends joking, but now Bitty was craving it 

 

Jack gives Bitty a few stray kisses down his body, then pushes him gently. 

 

“Get off for a sec? I need to get my gear.”

 

While the thought of not touching Jack is not one Bitty’s fond of, his desire to be fucked by Jack is much higher, so he rolls off Jack and lets him make his way to his closet. Jack rummages around, giving a good view of his ass. Bitty makes an appreciative noise, then shunks his own underwear off

 

Jack walks up behind him, pressing his lips against Bittys shoulder. Bitty can feel the silicone of Jack’s dick inserted, and he shivers at the thought of Jack fucking him. Jack turns them around and pulls Bitty back onto his lap.

 

“You wanna ride Daddy’s dick, baby?” Jack says in between kisses to Bittys neck.

 

“ _ Please. _ ” Bitty mutters “I want you, Daddy.”

 

Bittys eyes slide shut as Jack lifts him up, and onto his dick, slowly inching him down and spreading him open. He tosses his head back as he starts to ride Jack slowly, lifting himself up and down on his lap, guided by hands on his hip.

 

“Fuck me, daddy, please.” Bitty whines, burying his face into Jack’s chest.

 

Jack presses kisses on Bittys neck, hand rubbing up and down his hip. “I got you, baby, I got you.”

____

 

Bitty wakes up too early, to sun filtering in through the shutters, making him groan and bury himself further into soft pillows and sheets. Slowly, pieces of the night before begin to filter in, and Bitty looks over to the sleeping man next to him in awe. Jack starts to stir, turning over towards Bitty with a sleepy smile, eyes barely open. 

 

“Morning, gorgeous.”

 

Bitty blushes at the compliment, and Jack pulls him closer. They lay there for a bit, Bitty snug against jack’s chest, and Jack’s fingers running through his hair.

 

“Time’sit?” Jack asks.

 

Bitty reaches for his phone to check. There’s several texts from his friends waiting for him, and Bitty groans, flopping back on the bed.

 

“You alright?” Jack asks, voice filled with concern.

 

“Yeah, sorry, it’s about eight,” Bitty mutters. “Just my friends wondering why I didn’t show up at our hotel. They’ll probably just chirp me to hell and back.”

 

Jack hums. “Can I see you again?”

 

Bitty stares at Jack, open mouthed. 

 

“I mean you don’t have to,” Jack adds immediately, for the first time looking unsure of himself. “I just- I like you a lot. There’s something about you? I don’t know how to go about this, but we have a game next week, and I’d like to take you out to dinner.”

 

“Like a date?” Bitty asks quietly.

 

“Yeah. I’d really like to get to know you.”

 

Bitty bites his lip. “I think I’d like that.”

 

_____

 

Jack pays for Bitty’s Uber back to his hotel, puts his number on Bittys phone, and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek as he leaves. Bitty feels like he’s floating, opening his phone and starting at Jack’s contact information.

 

A notification pops up from the groupchat, and Bitty sighs fondly.

 

Bitty: I’m fine! I went home with someone.

Holster: *eye emoji*

Lardo: WHOMST

Rans: Deets bitch!!!!!!!

Bitty: uhhh anyone know where i can get a falcs Jersey? Zimmermann specifically

Holster: You hooked up with a falcs fan????? you goddamn traitor harlot

Rans: smh can’t believe Bitty’s dead to me forever

Lardo: I, for one, am glad Bitty’s happy 

Bitty: thank you Lardo! I’ll explain more later, but he asked to see me again!!!

 

Bitty pockets his phone and leans against the backseat happily. His phone buzzes again, and Bitty pulls it back out, and flushes deep as he sees a picture of Jacks chest, photo stopping just where his happy trail ends.

 

Jack: something to tide you over, baby boy

Bitty: thanks, daddy <3

Jack: <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note; I’m trying to upload the fic for today but Ao3 mobile is a piece of shit and not working with me


	8. Day 7: Coaches son AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Coach Bittle Coaches hockey, Bittys his son and a bit of a puckbunny, and Jack Zimmermann is the captain and star player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got it to post! Apparently Ao3 doesn’t like iPhone emojis : \

There’s only two people that would text Jack, let alone at eleven, post roadie win; Shittys still out celebrating, which leaves only one other person, the reason Jack decided to stay behind at the hotel in the first place, rather than celebrate his hattie. Or, well, he was still celebrating it, albeit a more...private celebration.  
  
Jack smirks to himself, but doesn’t move to respond to the message right away. Rather, Jack waits, face buried in his pillow, eyes still closed but heart beating rapidly, because a little part of Jack wants to pretend he’s better than fucking his coaches, admittedly hot, son. And maybe it’s more fun for both he and Bitty when Bitty begs, Bitty always begs. Sure enough, a couple of minutes later, a second text comes in, and then a few minutes after that, a third and fourth back to back. Finally, Jack picks up his phone, and he isn’t disappointed.  
  
11:10 Eric Bittle: My dad just left, won’t be back for a few hours, you have a keycard  
11:13 Eric Bittle: Mister Zimmermann, Im Waiting for you  
11:16 Eric Bittle: you’re not gonna make me waste this nice, pretty hard-on all on my own, are you?  
11:16 Eric Bittle: [attached image]  
  
Jack takes his time, pulling on sweats and a t shirt he knows is a little tight on him, lazily texting back while he dresses  
  
11:19 Jack: omw, don’t cum

11:19 Eric Bittle: don’t forget both key cards ;*  
  
A few minuets later, Jack’s made his way to Bittys room that he’s sharing with Coach and using the key card Bitty slipped him to get inside. The room is nicer than the one players get, but Jack doesn’t really pay attention to the room in detail, instead making his way to Bitty, whose sitting up in his bed, one eyebrow raised and still hard in his shorts.  
  
“There you are. I was just about to go and find some other gorgeous man to help me out.” Bitty giggles as Jack starts pressing kisses into his neck. It’s a bluff, Jack knows, but it still serves to rile him up like Bitty intends.

  
“As if you’d settle for just a pretty face.” Jack chirps back, pulling Bitty firmly onto his lap.  
  
Bitty goes easily, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck as Jack resumes kissing his collarbone “What can I say? I know what my ass deserves.”  
  
“And that is?”  
  
Bitty grinds down, smirking at Jack’s resulting gasp “big, fat, NHL bound dick.”  
  
“Why don’t you turn around then” Jack whispers in Bittys ear “Show me just how much you want it.”  
  
As Bitty sits up to turn around, Jack rolls over to where Bittys backpack leans against the bed, digging through it for a second before emerging with a bottle of lube. By then, Bittys pulled his shorts down just enough to show off his ass, wiggling it in Jack’s face temptingly. With one hand, Jack gives Bittys ass a squeeze, and with the other, he trails a lubed finger down Bittys hole, pressing lightly.

 

The finger goes in with little resistance, already stretched beforehand, and Jack wastes no time in starting up a decent pace of in and out, making Bitty huff and squirm, but not nearly big enough to be satisfying.

 

“How long have you been ready?”

 

Bitty whines “Since second period, _fuck_ , Jack. I snuck off after your second goal just to finger myself. Missed the last five minutes, but god it was worth it.”

 

Jack groans, clearly satisfied with the response, lubing up another finger and pressing two in slowly. They sting just a little, bigger and thicker than the two Bitty opened himself up with, but Jack took it slow, relishing in Bittys sighs.

 

“You’re so good for me, Bits. Bet you would do it right there in the bleachers, where everyone could see.”

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you.” Bitty quips back. It’s not the smartest response, but Bitty should get bonus points for talking at all when Jack’s fucking him with his fingers.

 

“What’s not to like?” Jack mumbles against Bittys shoulder, rubbing purposefully rough against Bittys prostate, making him moan loudly into his pillow.

 

Stil, Jack’s goal isn’t to make Bitty come yet, so soon Jack slides his fingers out of him.

 

“Hurry.” Bitty whines, rolling onto his back.

 

“You’re so impatient.” Jack says with a smirk “All strung out for me, fucking yourself open after two goals. How’d you even handle a third?

 

Bitty laughs “Almost creamed my shorts, honestly.”

 

“But you didn’t.” Jack says, opening the bottle of lube and coating his dick, then pressing just against Bittys hole.

 

“I didn’t, ‘cause I knew I’d get this.” Bitty stretches his arms above his head and arches his back.

 

“Get what?”

 

“Fuck, Jack, your cock, _please_.” Bitty gasps as Jack pushes in, grabbing Bittys hands and holding them down as he rocks forward. Bitty tosses his head back as Jack fucks into him hard and slow, eyes sliding shut.

 

“Jack,” Bitty whimpers, wrapping his arms around Jack’s back as he slides into him slowly, then almost all the way out, and back in again. Jack shifts his hips, searching for the sport he knows will drive bitty wild; when Bitty arches his back suddenly and cries out loud enough that Jack worries he’ll alert the people next door, he knows he’s found it.

 

He rams his dick against Bittys prostate again and again, Bitty letting out keening moans every time.

 

Jack pulls Bitty up to sit in his lap, and Bitty wraps his arms tighter around Jack as he’s lifted up and down. Bitty buries his face in Jack’s neck, panting as Jack rocks into him steadily. It’s starting to get slow, sweet and dangerous, so Jack digs his nails in and drags them down, making Bitty scream and arch his back. He moves his hands to Bittys hips and grips as he starts fucking faster, bouncing Bitty wildly on his dick.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Jack, harder, make me feel it.”

 

Jack needs no further prompting, fucking Bitty hard and fast. Bitty barely hangs on, making little grunts as Jack pounds into him ruthlessly.

 

“Jack.” Bitty gasps suddenly “I’m gonna come.”

 

Jack reaches forward and wraps a hand around Bittys dick. A few strokes later, Bittys eyes are rolling back in his head as he comes on his and Jack’s chest. Jack thrusts into Bitty a few more times before coming with a groan, too.

 

Bitty slumps against Jack, still breathing heavy, and Jack holds onto Bittys back and stroking softly. As far as Jack and Bitty try and stray from loving, he lets himself have these little moments in between, cracks where the light filters in. They bask for a moment, and then Jack nudges Bittys shoulder, getting a grunt in response, and Bitty slowly lifts himself off.

 

Jack checks his phone, and it’s just past one am. Jack doubts Shittys made it back by now, but it shouldn’t be too much longer. He searches for his clothes while Bitty does the same.

 

They shouldn’t waste more time, but Jack feels bad about the scratches down Bittys back where it’s hard to reach, so he leads Bitty to the bathroom and applies the cream Bitty keeps handy for their more rough nights.

 

Bitty leans into the cool touch of Jack’s hands, eyes closing, and Jack presses a little harder just to keep Bitty awake, making the smaller hiss.

 

“Rude.” Bitty mumbles, then turns around in Jack’s arms. “We need to get dressed.”

 

Jack gives Bittys hip one more squeeze, then pulls back. They dress, Jack helping Bitty with his shirt to avoid the stinging of the scratches. Jack presses his mouth to Bittys shoulder and mutters “sorry.”

 

“Oh hush.” Bitty waves him off “you know I love it. They’ll be gone by the time we’re back home.”

 

“Still.” Jack says.

 

They’re about to leave the bathroom, Bittys hand on the handle, when there’s a shuffling just outside, and then the sound of the hotel door opening, and Bitty pulls his hand away fast, bumping into Jack, who stumbles a little.

 

The door closes again, and then there’s more shuffling, and a slightly worn, slightly slurred “Junior? Y’alright?”

 

“I’m good.” Bitty calls, hoping the exhaustion in his voice passes as sleepiness.

 

Coach just grunts, then shuffles farther into the room. Bitty looks to Jack, and presses his finger to his mouth, and Jack nods

 

They wait a few minutes, until soft snores can be heard from the room, and very quietly, Bitty opens the bathroom door, leading Jack out after him. Jack makes his way out with just a glance back at Bitty, making his way to his own bed. The door closes softly behind Jack.

 

The room is empty, thankfully, once Jack gets back. He slides into his bed, and only a minute later, the door opens again, and Shitty slides into his own bed.

 

Once Shittys sleeping soundly, and Jack can let himself breathe, Jack’s mind races with _why do I do this? It’s so dangerous, if coach ever finds out that’s it for me on this team. Is this even worth it?_

 

His phone buzzes with a text. This time, Jack doesn’t wait to see what it is

 

1:31 Eric Bittle: Goodnight, honey <3

 

Jack’s heart does a leap, and he smiles a dopey smile. quickly, Jack’s hit with the reminder he’d do anything for a taste of Bitty.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todays fic is....gonna b late : / there was an issue in Austin and we had to leave much later than planned, was in a car most of the day with a family member, plus I got a paper that's gotta be finished. Thanks for your patience with me! <3


	9. Day 8: Hatefucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cis NHL zimbits
> 
> Jack and Bitty are rivals, but they cant keep their hands off each other

Bitty and Jack Zimmermann don’t like each other, it’s that simple. There’s articles depicting the blood feud between the Boston Bruins and the Providence Falconers, and in particular Jack Zimmermann and Eric Bittle

Still, after a 3-6 loss, Bitty finds himself in his boxers, in Jack’s hotel room, kissing him so furiously he thinks his lips may fall off.

There’s a reason Bitty goes to Jack, and that’s because part of him loves the roughness. Other guys? They’re soft with Bitty, because Bitty has a small frame and soft brown eyes and freckled skin. Bitty deserves soft kisses and gentle caresses, but that’s not what he needs.

Jack Zimmermann doesn’t like Bitty enough to be gentle with him, is the thing. Jack Zimmermann will push Bittys face into the bed and fuck him until he’s a sobbing mess begging to come, leave stinging bite marks against his skin; Jack can take it as good as he gives, Bitty can bend him over and spank his ass until it’s nice and red, or pull and tug at his sensitive nipples with his teeth until there’s tears in Jack’s eyes.

Bitty lost this time though, so Jack gets to do whatever he wants with him, within reason and consent.

Jack pulls back from Bittys mouth. “Get on your knees.”

Slowly, Bitty lowers himself to the hard carpeted floor, and Jack gives a sly predatory smile, circling Bitty lazily.

“What should I do with you?” Jack hums. He stops right in front of Bitty again. Blue eyes watch Bitty carefully, and Bitty shifts under their gaze.’“I think I’ll use your pretty mouth. No hands, and don’t gag, either, or you won’t come.”

Jack pulls his boxers down, and presses the head of his dick against Bittys mouth. Bitty opens his mouth and sucks, at first just working the head with little licks and open mouthed kisses. He plays like this, for a little bit, until Jacks sighs of pleasure turn into frustration, and Bitty knows he’s had enough teasing. With a grip on Bittys hair, Jack tugs Bitty on and off his dick, with every thrust pushing Bitty a little deeper. Bitty groans around the member, the vibrations making Jack clench Bittys hair a little harder.

Without warning, Jack pulls Bitty all the way down, until he’s nosing Jacks pubic hair, Jack letting out a loud moan at the feeling of being down Bittys throat. Bittys eyes widen, but he takes it, breathing through his nose as Jacks dick fucks in and out of him. A partially hard thrust has Bitty spiraling into a coughing fit, and he has to pull off Jacks dick, cursing himself mentally.

Jack waits patiently for Bitty to stop coughing, then makes a ‘tsk’ sound “can’t even suck a dick right. Get up.”

“That’s not fair.” Bitty glares “how am I supposed to-” Bitty pauses, face reddening at his own line of thought. A slow smirk grows on Jacks face.

“Am I too big for you to take down your throat, Bittle? I’d be happy to give you some practice later. For now, get up before I drag you by your hair.”

Bitty glares at Jack, defiant. Unimpressed, Jack grabs Bittys hair and tugs, making Bitty gasp and scramble up. Having knelt so long, Bittys legs are a little wobbly, nearly tripping as Jack shoves him towards the bed, barely catching himself with his hands.

“I should spank your ass raw for being a little brat.” Jack says, training a finger down Bittys asscheek. He pulls away, moving to shuffle for something nearby “I think you’d like that too much, though, wouldn’t you? No, I think I know what I want to do to you.”

Jack walks behind Bitty, taking his dick in his hands and stroking up and down. Bitty groans and leans back against Jacks chest as Jacks hand plays with the head of his dick. Jack chuckles in Bittys ear “Look at you, all hard just from being choked and thrown around.” Cold leather brushes against Bittys dick, making him jump as Jack snaps the cockring snug around him. 

Jack wastes no time lubing his fingers and opening Bitty up with his fingers, rubbing bruisingly hard against his prostate. Bittys dick throbs at the onslaught of pleasure as Jacks fingers thrust in and out.

Finally, Jack pulls them out, and rubs his dick teasingly against Bittys clenching hole. Jack tugs on it a little with his finger, making Bitty cry out and lurch forward, only to be pulled back into place by Jacks hand. Gently, Jack pushes himself inside, inch by inch, until he’s completely inside of Bitty. Bitty waits, squirming impatiently on Jacks dick, until he snaps “Hurry up and fuck me, Zimmermann.”

“Ask me nicely.” Jack says.

“Please fuck me.” Bitty grits back.

Jack hums, contemplative “nicer than that.”

Bitty bites his lip, playing up his accent just a little “Jack, please fuck me.”

“That’s a good boy.” Jack purrs. Ever so slowly, Jack draws out of Bitty, until just the head remains inside, then slams back into him hard, grinding his hips a little before repeating his motions. Bitty moans as the thrust rocks him back against the bed, rubbing his dick against the soft sheets. Every thrust draws out little gasps and sighs from Bittys mouth. It’s so good, but its torturously slow, every drag out driving Bitty crazy. Jack knows what he’s doing, knows that it’s not what Bitty wants. 

“Harder.” Bitty huffs.

Jack hums, draping himself over Bittys body and wrapping his arms around his waist “I like this, though.” He drives in hard, hitting Bittys prostate dead on, and Bitty scrambles for purchase on the bed sheets. “You’re so much nicer like this.”

Bitty can feel the orgasm being drawn out of him with every hard thrust, his dick twitches with the need, but the cockring denies him his release.

“Jack- Jack I can’t- I need to come!” 

Jack trails a finger down Bittys painfully hard dick, making Bitty cry out. He gives him a few strokes, and Bitty slumps against the bed, reduced to teary whimpers and gasps every time Jack nails his prostate.

“Are you sorry for being a brat?” Jack mutters against Bittys ear.

Bitty nods rapidly. 

“Then beg, and I’ll see if I’m feeling nice.”

“Jack,” Bitty gasps “Jack, please let me come, I want to come on your cock, you feel so good in me, I wanna come so bad-”

Jack unsnaps the cockring and takes Bitty in his hands, working his dick in his hands and speeding up his thrusts. 

With a loud cry, Bitty comes all over Jacks bed in spurts. Jack doesn’t stop his hard thrusts, and Bitty groans as his soft dick twitches as Jack searches for his own release. Finally, Jack comes, collapsing onto Bitty.

Jack’s the first to pull up, surveying Bitty, who looks utterly fucked out.

“You’re so hot, bet your team would love to see you like this, Bittle. I should send them a picture.”

It’s an empty threat, they have their limits. Bitty lazily gives Jack the middle finger, and Jack snorts.

Sometimes, Bitty thinks he could like Jack Zimmermann. Like when he’s wiping Bittys come off his chest, and adjusting him on the bed so that they’re cuddling, and whispering soothing words as Bittys heart stops racing and his breathing evens out. Bitty never kicks Jack out after, either, when they're at his place. Jack knows what Bitty needs, and what he needs is soft after rough fucking, and he’ll give it, no questions asked.

 

There’s always a moment, where Bittys watching Jack fall asleep, where he questions if he really hates Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE they dont hate each other as much as they wanna think :' )


	10. Day 9: Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans Zimbits
> 
> Jack looks perfect all tied up, and Bitty does a photoshoot

Jack always had issues with “pretty.” Pretty use to be something to stay away from. People questioned if Jack was really a boy because of his genitalia, and he didn't want to give them another reason to doubt by being ‘pretty’. 

Now, being tied up is like a middle ground, where Jack can let go and be pretty. It helps with the anxiety, too, because there’s no worries about if he’s doing well, or who he’ll disappoint, because Bitty always thinks he looks good. He just has to lay there and be pretty.

The rope is wound across Jack’s chest in an X shape, behind his back, tying his hands in place, and from there, it went down, between his ass and then up between his folds (holding the bullet vibrator snugly in place), and back up his chest. His legs are held apart by a matching pink spreader bar. It’s pink, because Bitty said the pink rope looked good against his skin. Soft, not harsh looking like the black rope.

Every so often, there’s a soft snap, of Bitty taking a picture.

Jack isn’t sure how low he’s been laying there with the sweet buzzing of the bullet vibrator inside of him, but it can’t have been too long. It feels like ages though, his legs are starting to get a little sore from being open. The vibrations inside him suddenly intensify, and there’s nothing he can do to get away from it. Jack arches his back, shifts his hips, but he just pushes the vibe in deeper and cries out.

Bitty settles him with a hand on his hip and a shhhh, stroking until Jacks shaking and whining settles down into heavy breathing.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Bitty murmurs, looking at Jack with awe.

“I-I need to come.” Jack gasps, hips rocking up. He already knows what Bitty will say, but its worth a shot.

Sure enough, Bitty shakes his head “not yet, pretty boy, I’m not done looking my fill.”

Jack whimpers, but holds his body still as Bitty takes more photos, muttering little compliments, praising Jacks pretty flushed chest.

“My pretty boy.” Bitty coos, “you belong in a museum.”

He snaps a few more photos of Jack, then takes the remote and turns the vibrator up a few.

“Bits, I cant-”

“You can.” Bitty corrects “don’t you dare make a mess while I’m taking pretty photos of you, Jack. I’m almost done.

Jack bites his lips and struggles to stave off his orgasm as the vibrator continues buzzing inside him, sending him constant pleasure. 

Bitty puts the camera down, and straddles Jacks waist, leaning back and showing off his own hole.

“Gonna jerk off on you, and then you can come.” Bitty says,trailing a hand down his front and rubbing at his dick. Bitty tosses his head back as he slides a finger inside himself, and all Jack can do is watch.

“You’re so beautiful.” Bitty pants “so good for me, and all mine.”

Jack whimpers in time with Bitty as he adds another finger, plunging them in and out.

Bittys orgasm comes fast, having been so keyed up watching Jack squirm against his binds. He lays on top of Jack for a second, catching his breath before crawling off into the bed next to him.

Bitty pulls Jack to lay on his lap, and turns the vibrator all the way up.

“You can come, beautiful.”

Jack lets out a loud moan, arching his hips as his orgasm hits him, burying his face in Bittys lap. The vibrator is turned off, Bitty strokes Jacks hair gently as he shakes with the aftershocks, burying his face in Bittys lap.

Bitty unties the rope from Jacks body, starting with is arms and unwinding it. There's red marks down Jacks chest. Jack brushes a finger against one and hisses, and Bitty swats his hand away.

“I’ll deal with those.” Bitty says “nothing some ointment and a nice bath wont fix. Doesn't that sound good?”

Jack groans in pleasure and nods, and Bitty smiles softly “Lets get you cleaned up, then”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not happy w this one but Oh Well. Hope tomorrows makes up for it!


	11. Day 11: ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Jack likes to get dommed during his ruts by his little Omega mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitty is ON Birth Control

For most of his life, Jack struggled with ruts. He always felt anxious and frustrated, with no way to release that feeling. Even when he was with omegas, there was always a feeling of pent-up pressure when he took control.

Bitty catches on fast, though, to what Jack needs, like the good mate he is. If Jack can’t handle being in control, then he won’t be in control.

At the first sign of a rut, Jack is tied up on the bed. With his hands handcuffed to the headboard, and his legs spread with spreader bars, Jack doesn’t have a choice except to go with what Bitty wants, but that still doesn’t stop him from growling defiantly and tugging at his bonds, to Bittys annoyance. It takes some time to get Jack in the right headspace, but Bitty knows just how to take care of that.

Bitty takes Jacks hard dick in his hands, rubbing up and down. “What is this that I’m holding, honey?”

“That’s my cock, Bittle, I’m sure you’re familiar.” Jack sneers.

Bitty narrows his eyes, and scrapes his nails down Jacks torso. “Try again.”

Jack glares back, and Bitty smacks his inner thigh hard, pulling out a whimper from Jack “cut that out, or you won’t be getting anything. Now, tell me what this is, Jack.”

There’s still no response from Jack aside from a leveled stare, so Bitty pinches the base of Jack’s knot hard. Jack yelps, bucking and squirming wildly, trying to get away from the pressure, but he’s completely spread out and at Bittys mercy.

Bitty lets go, and rubs soothingly at the aching skin and Jack pants against the bedsheet.

“One more chance, baby, or I’ll bring the paddle out. What is this?”

Jack mutters something against the pillow, and Bitty raises a brow.

“What was that?”

“It’s your plaything.” Jack says. Bitty gives a satisfied smile, crawling onto the bed and straddling Jacks hips.

“You’re my good little breeder, for me to ride and get knotted whenever I want, right?

Jack nods, and Bitty gives him a peck on the lips, then scoots down Jacks body.

“I’m gonna ride your dick, and you’re gonna fill me up.” Bitty purrs. He takes Jacks dick in his hand and rubs it against his slick hole, teasing them both. Jack whines, jerking his hands against the bonds, but they remain unmoving. Bitty waits patiently for Jack to settle down, before pushing himself down slowly on Jacks dick with a groan.

He squirms a little on Jacks dick, adjusting to the size, then slowly lifts himself up, and back down with a happy sigh. Quickly, Bitty starts up a fast pace, bouncing himself on Jacks dick with little grunts and groans of pleasure. The palms of his hands rest on Jacks chest as he lifts himself up and back down. 

Jack’s eyes slide shut with the onslaught of sensation from Bittys grinding against his knot, before rising again and slamming back down. It takes a bit of adjusting, but Bitty finds the perfect angle to nail his prostate on every slide down, tossing his head back with a loud moan.

Jack desperately wants to wrap his hands around Bittys waist as he rides, make him go faster, harder, Push bitty down on his knot, but with his arms tied above his head, all he can do is take what Bitty gives (its always, always what Jack needs, Bittys so good to him, fuck he loves his perfect omega)

Jack’s knot starts to swell as Bitty fucks himself on Jacks dick; its still aching and sore from Bittys pinching, and Jack tosses his head back and forth as little jolts of pain shoot through him. The more Jacks knot swells, the more it hurts.

Finally, Jack’s knot starts to catch against Bittys hole, Jack wailing as Bittys hole pressed tight against Jacks oversensitive flesh. It’s not until Bitty presses kisses to Jack's face that he realizes he’s crying.

“You’re doing so good for me, alpha.” Bitty mutters, “You’re gonna knot me so good, so I’m feeling you for weeks on end.”

Jack lets out a loud groan as his knot slips all the way in. Bittys clenching around Jacks throbbing knot has him coming almost instantly, Bitty following close behind.

Gently, as to not tug on Jacks knot inside of him, Bitty undoes the straps of the spreader bar and handcuffs. Jack’s hands immediately pull Bitty down to lay on his chest, and Bitty goes willingly, snuggling against his alpha.

“Was that okay?” Bitty asks. They’ve talked about these things before, what Jack does and doesn’t want, but Bitty likes to make sure afterwords.

“Hurt a little, but I liked it.” Jack admits. “It was good.”

“I’ll give you a nice knot massage once I can.” Bitty mutters against Jacks chest, exhausted. They fall asleep fairly fast together, napping before the next wave hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for day 10 that fell through, couldn't figure out something else I liked in a day and i'm coming up with something else atm. For now, I move on
> 
> Also, Ive been getting a little burnt out writing1k+ PWP fics a day? So im gonna try and keep these a little shorter, I hope thats okay!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I love comments and kudos and they keep me motivated <3 Im also at pvdfalconers! ;*


End file.
